A German Dinner
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: What does it take to get an Austrian to admit some feelings. How about trying some drugged wine? Oh, West and Feli will be fine... I think...


"Bruder…"

"Nein."

"But~"

"NEIN!"

Germany sighed over his paperwork and gave his elder bruder a large glare. "Why would you do something like that in the first place if you were going to be that reckless?"

Gilbert sat on the chair across from him and busied himself straightening at his pant's leg. "I don't know… I was being awesome…"

"Then take responsibility."

"Nein."

"Gilbert…"

"NEIN! It's not a big deal. It's just a little thing. It'll breeze over no problem."

Germany slammed his pencil down on the desk and glared harder, "Gilbert, if you don't get the hell out of my office and take responsibility, I will personally toss your ass out onto the street."

"WHAT THE HELL WEST? I'M TELLING YOU IT'S NO BIG DEAL~"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL! GO!"

Gilbert glared at him before getting up sullenly and heading towards the door. He looked back a second before he left, "not awesome at all West. Gott verdammt…" He walked out and the door clicked shut behind him. Germany looked back down at his papers and shook his head. There was no point in working when he had no intention of focusing.

Standing up, Ludwig headed down the stairs and collected Italy from his cooking in the kitchen. He might as well attempt to train the Italian. It was always a distraction from work…

"_I will personally toss your ass out onto the street,_ geez, he's such a jerk." Gilbert hopped up the last set of stairs and knocked on the door rather harshly. He waited a minute before starting to pound again.

"Coming." Gilbert sighed in defeat…well, that's not the word for it… exhaustion… yeah, he sighed in exhaustion as he waited for some odd reason on the porch. Austria opened the door and looked at him in surprise, "Gilbert, is something wrong?"

"Pfft, what would give you that idea?"

"You- Nevermind, I suppose I should be grateful. Come in." He opened the door and Gilbert walked past him.

"Yeah, you should. Anyway, I kind of… uh… have something important to say."

Roderich shut the door and nodded, "fair enough, what is it?"

"Um… I need beer first."

"In the kitchen as always," Roderich sighed and headed towards the piano room. He disappeared and Gilbert rushed to the kitchen refrigerator. Pulling a couple cold ones out, he took refuge in the alcohol's calming familiar taste.

He took his time getting to the piano room, making sure to have a slight buzzing feeling when he walked in. He loped languidly over to the couch and slid into its ever warm embrace.

Roderich was of course in the middle of some piano playing. Debussy today; his whole being moved as always to the music, he was forever playing that piano. Gilbert took another swig of beer and thought quietly to himself.

That was why Antonio and Hungary had said they left him. Spain had wanted Roderich to go on a seafaring with him, but the aristocrat had insisted to stay in Vienna. When Antonio had decided to try and bring the sea to him, Roderich had gotten furious and had smacked him (although that could not have been a hard smack considering it was Austria who struck the blow).

Hungary's story had been much more amusing. The Hungarian had started to notice her little Austrian husband was not paying her much attention. As she fought to protect his borders, he had gone to play piano. When she worked all night on papers and trying to get things done, he played more and more. She tried to tell him her feelings, he played piano. Yep, Elizaveta got pissed about it too.

She divorced him as fast as possible and ran off to the comforting arms of Romania…

Pfft, to argue about vampires or some shit anyway.

Gilbert looked again at the Austrian and grinned. He knew why the relationships really didn't work out though. Him.

Yep, while Tonio had been out at sea, he had snuck into the Austrian's house and messed with the Austrian. Roderich had been so pissed when he had left. It had been priceless. Spain had come the next day to the remaining ire from the Prussian visit.

Then Hungary… Oh yeah, that had been awesome. He had come crawling in through Roderich's window and had leaned over the man, whispering stuff that would probably make a prostitute blush and get upset. Nonetheless, Roderich had been outraged.

The musician had glared at him, trying to keep Gilbert's hands away from his vital areas. That wouldn't do though. Nein, Gilbert had grabbed those soft, smooth hands of the aristocrat's and pinned them above his head. He had pressed his body up against the Austrian's completely and had claimed his lips in what had actually been a… well, he didn't like to use the word tender… but, yeah. It had been an awesomely tender kiss.

One that had gotten the Austrian to completely surrender beneath him, Roderich had given in with almost no fight. Almost being the key word, Roderich had made sure to bite him so hard on the neck; he had been forced to wear a scarf to cover the hickey on his neck for a week and a half. Luckily it had been winter so it wasn't weird or anything.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked up to find the Austrian had quit playing and was looking over at him. "What?"

"You said you had something important to tell me?"

"Oh yeah…"

Roderich waited a minute. "Well," he finally prompted.

"I uh… was supposed to tell you that…uh… West wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

"Oh…" Roderich nodded. "That's fine. I suppose we should leave soon then if we want to be on time for dinner at Ludwig's house. I'm assuming it's at six like always?"

"Ja."

Roderich nodded and began to play again. As the Austrian swayed in time to his composition, Gilbert sighed. Maybe he would tell Roderich that he loved him tonight after dinner. _Hope West doesn't mind having one more tonight…_

~w~

So maybe he should have just said that he loved the guy…

West gave him a peeved glare as the Austrian sat primly at the kitchen table. As if this is my fault, Gilbert thought as he sipped beer number five. Honestly, West had some anger issues this month…year…decade… Come to think of it, he seemed a bit tense. Was Italy not paying him enough attention? Should he try getting involved?

Maybe, he thought, but first I gotta get through this evening. Then West can have all of big awesome bruder's attention.

Speaking of attention, he'd been holding his beer halfway to his face for the past five minutes. Roderich was looking at him a bit concerningly and he took the chance to wink before taking another swig. Yep, that worked. Roderich sighed before turning his attention back onto his tea.

Germany started to set dinner on the table and Italy bounced around as usual 'helping'.

Cute.

"Bruder?"

"Hm? What do you want West?"

Germany was looking down at him and had what could only be described as an evil smirk on his face. "Why don't you get everyone something to drink?"

"Because I'm too awesome to do something that lame," Gilbert snickered at his own awesome comeback until he found his chair tipped back a bit and felt something round and dangerous against the small of his back.

"I believe I'll have a beer as usual bruder."

Gilbert glared up at him until he felt the rest of that hard something against him. Holy shit, West had his whip out. Austria was used to seeing it so he probably would chalk it up as nothing. "Fine, Feli what do you want?"

"Um…" Feliciano started to think about what he wanted and Gilbert turned his attention back to Roderich.

"You?"

"A glass of wine will be fine. Something of the older collection that Ludwig has." Gilbert nearly started to laugh at the flash of ire that flickered in Ludwig's eyes. Oh yeah, West hated when Roderich started to make himself too at home.

"Alright! Awesome. Feli? I'm going to get you a glass too okay?"

"SURE!"

Germany sighed, "you couldn't just get him something nonalcoholic could you?"

"Pfft, you're no fun West. Live a little."

"Says the person who is currently brushing the issue he needs to address aside."

Gilbert smirked, "guess awesome minds think alike eh West?"

"Bruder…"

Again Ludwig reached down and Gilbert took the opportunity to run for the stairs to the alcohol cellar.

Honestly, what was West's problem? He was being completely unawesome. He should have just sexed up the Italian. He wouldn't be having this issue if he would just suck it up.

…

His problem was different. Roderich was about as reasonable as a shark. He would probably get all pissed off and go running off only to have Hungary or someone of the like come along and attack him.

Huh, Roderich sounded like a mob boss when he thought of it that way. Awesome.  
>Gilbert pulled out a bottle and grinned at the date. Holy crap… This was the most awesome find of all time. He started towards the stairs when he saw something. An envelope.<p>

Nosy as ever, Gilbert set the awesome wine down and opened the bottle. He caught a vial before it fell to the floor and read the attached letter quickly. He smirked, so that was West's plan? He was going to give Feli a little helper to admit his feelings first?

…

WHAT A BRILLIANT PLAN!

AWESOME! He looked at the bottle of wine and at the vial. Well, West would get his chance and he could get the rusty ass pole out of Roderich's ass for a while. He popped the cork and poured the whole vial in, making sure to shake it up a bit so the stuff got diluted into the alcohol.

He returned to the table and held started to pour the bottle into a couple glasses. "You guys will never guess what I found down stairs! This bottle is dated back to 1741! How awesome is that!"

Roderich gave him a peeved glare and the other two frowned. "1741?"

"The second year of the war of Austrian Sucession…" Roderich turned his attention back to Gilbert, "I'll pass on the wine then."

"Pfft, can't stand the awesome? Geez, relax Specs."

"Gilbert, you will stop calling me that this instant."

"Fine, whatever. Geez," Gilbert sat down next to Ludwig and they started to eat. While Feliciano was not shy in any way, shape, or form; Roderich seemed to be ignoring his glass for dinner. Gilbert watched almost anxiously. Ludwig kicked him a bit under the table and gave him a look almost saying 'what are you waiting for?'.

"So Austria?"

Roderich looked over at Feliciano, "what is it?"

"Do you think that the keyboard is better than the piano?"

"Not at all. While it may produce a similar sound, there is nothing that can replace the sound of a quality piano The acoustics of a hand built wooden piano is priceless."

Feliciano nodded, "…so…I learned how to play the Ode to Joy on the piano with Germany!"

"Did you? Well done… it's good to hear that you are both learning to play."

"Yeah, Germany plays the lower part and I play the higher part."

"You mean you play the melody and Germany plays the countermelody."

"Uh…" Feliciano frowned a bit and started to think about it and Roderich sighed, finally taking a long drink of his wine.

Gilbert almost shouted in triumph. It was about time! Geez, he had been about five minutes from forcing the shit down Roderich's throat. "Feli! Didn't you say something about taking lessons from West about how to make sweets?"

"No, I said I was learning how to make cake from Germany!" He smiled brightly, "he says I make it better than he does!"

Roderich took another sip and smiled a bit, "interesting. You'll have to come over and cook Feliciano."

"Sure!"

Germany rolled his eyes, "if you want cake just ask Roderich."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Another sip of wine and Gilbert was grinning happily. Oh yeah, this was awesome.

"Ve~ Germany… can I lay down somewhere for a minute?"

West sighed, "You should have eaten slower. Come on, you can sleep here tonight." He helped Italy out of the room and Gilbert hid a grin behind his beer.

"…I suppose I should be heading home…" Roderich stood up and held onto the table for balance, his brow furrowing a bit.

"Problem Specs?"

"…nein…" He started to take a step and Gilbert had to jump up and catch him before it was too late.

"Geez, walking trouble?"

"…I must be a bit tired from working today…" Roderich continued to frown as Gilbert helped him into a chair.

"Did you work on anything that hard?"

"Nein, which is why this is weird."

Gilbert handed him his wine glass and almost laughed as the aristocrat drank it down in one long chug. He set the glass down and sighed. "I should not have done that."

_Oh, but I'm so glad you did Specs…_ "Why?"

"Because I think this alcohol is getting to my head."

"Pfft, if alcohol got to people's heads then I… er… maybe that's not a good example..." Roderich shook his head and started to smile a bit, "…holy crap! Roddy! I think something's wrong with your face! There's like this awesome grin on it!"

Roderich raised a brow, "Gilbert, must you try to turn everything into comedy or porn?"

"Are aristocrat's allowed to say porn?"

"…Gilbert, can you stop trying to degrade me every five minutes?"

Gilbert started to speak when he felt something grab at his balls. "What the~"

"It's almost like every time you talk, you know that I've been thinking that maybe you aren't as bad as I think. Then you go and say something insulting and I have to return to my former assumptions."

Gilbert felt his pants fall to the floor and had to fight for words, "um… Specs~"

"You seem to almost have a radar that senses every single time that I think about having a more meaningful relationship with you. You have to stop my thoughts before they become action, don't you?" He shoved the stunned Prussian into a chair and sat down in his lap. "Again and again, you keep coming into my house without invitation and trying to get the idea into my head that I'm completely submissive."

"In case you haven't noticed you~"

Roderich slammed his mouth against Gilbert's and invaded with a vengeance, "you know Gilbert. I think we need to have a nice long conversation about who owns who here."

Gilbert held onto the chair handles and stared up at Roderich in shock, "I uh…"

"Gute, I hope you don't have anything planned tomorrow morning. I'm sure the marks will be quite obvious."

"Marks?"

Gilbert shuffled around a bit and awoke to find Germany's kitchen ceiling looking down at him. He started to move and winced in horrible agony. "Schiesse," his insides were sore, his neck was killing him, and if he were awake, then his arms were tied up to something.

The kitchen table as it turned out.

He looked around a bit and frowned. Where the hell was Austria? It was in a flash that he realized a few things. One: Roderich had tied his feet to random things so that his ass was open and waiting. Two: the aristocrat had had the gall to bite his neck, which he could tell was either bruised or bleeding. Three: he was about five minutes from having West come downstairs for breakfast, which was funny but still… he didn't appreciate being suppressed.

"Specs!" He worked on his bonds to get the most viewing. Damn, "Roddy! Where the hell are you?"

A pair of clothed legs went against his back and Gilbert sighed. Danke… He looked up and went pale. Well, not pale, more like he froze up a… no, no, no; he just~ Ugh. Fuck, it was Hungary!

She held her frying pan angrily, "what's this about Roderich?"

Hmm…

"If you must know Liz, I was fucking Roderich and having a good time of it too even though he's a prissy aristocrat~ naturally it's my five meters that's to blame~ anyway, so I was fucking him really hard and just going to town on him~"

"Gilbert, you're tied up and bruised on your brother's kitchen floor."

He glared at the woman in outrage, "I was getting to that! Anyway, so I was fucking the brains out of Roddy and then this guy came and tied me up and kidnapped Roderich. I was of course dozing off a little bit of boredom when it happened. Couldn't help it, I was so bored, I could have played chess with one of West's dogs and find it more stimulating~"

WHACK!

Frying pan motion met Gilbert's face and the Prussian fell over somewhat and he rubbed his nose against the counter (because he had no hands free currently), "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I highly doubt that you would have gotten those hickeys by Roderich if you were the one fucking." She whacked him again and he cursed horribly. Shit, she was being completely insane.

"WILL YOU~"

WHACK!

"STOP HITTING~"

WHACK!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gilbert dodged a blow and she brought the pan sweeping back to hit him in the stomach.

"You got fucked… LEAVE RODERICH ALONE!"

"Well, I don't think I can do that this week, but in a couple eternities I might get so bored that I'll let you~"

WHACK!

Gilbert felt the blood rushing in his head and fought against his bindings in distress (although if you ask ever again, it was not distress, it was annoyance. Get it right. Geez).

"Gilbert… leave him alone. SWEAR you will leave him alone FOR GOOD!"

Gilbert got a good logy and spat it right into her face (five points!). She screeched in outrage and whacked him again when West finally got his ass downstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

"WEST! DANKE GOTT! GET THIS MADWOMAN AWAY FROM ME! …Oh, and I would like some pancakes when you're done with that. Don't burn them this time."

Germany gave him a glare and leaned against the doorframe. "I think I'll let her finish if she's quick."

"WEST! YOU TRAITOR! YOUR FOOD TASTES LIKE CRAP!"

WHACK!

"I HOPE FELI FUCKS YOU SO HARD THAT YOU CAN'T MOVE FOR A MONTH!"

WHACK! "SAY YOU WILL LEAVE HIM ALONE GILBERT OR THE NEXT HIT GOES TO YOUR NONEXISTENT BALLS!"

"GO TO HELL! THERE'S FIVE METERS THERE AND THEY WILL WHACK THAT FRYING PAN BACK INTO YOUR FACE!"

WHACK!

"HEILIG SCHIESSE! WHAT THE HELL!" Gilbert sat limply on the floor and felt his eyes water, "WHY WOULD YOU HIT THERE! YOU WITCH!"

"SAY IT! SAY YOU'LL LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR GOOD!"

Germany stopped, wincing, and pulled Hungary away, dragging her out of the room and down the hall towards the front door. Gilbert looked down and winced. He was bleeding! Gott verdammt, but the woman should be murdered for her audacity.

Where the hell was Roderich anyway? Here he was getting beaten to smithereens and he was doing what?

…

If he was playing that dammed piano, he was going to kill him.

He sat up and Feliciano walked in. The Italian smiled brightly, "you have those ties too? I thought Ludwig said that he only had one pair of those…" He frowned a bit and thought about it again.

Well, well, well… West got laid.

Gilbert smirked a bit before remembering his position, "Feli! You gotta untie me!"

"What?"

"UNTIE ME SO I CAN MOVE!"

Italy went scrambling over and started to untie him quickly. Gilbert winced in pain as his muscles went back to their former position. He looked over at the Italian and grinned, "danke."

"Si!" Italy walked happily over to the cupboards and started to search through them, "so do you want pasta for breakfast or pasta?"

"Gee, what a choice! I think I might have pasta."

"YAY!" Feliciano started to pour water into a pot and bounce around behind the counter.

Gilbert took the liberty to close his sore legs and stand up, holding back his pain with some gritting. "So… Feli, you seen Specs?"

"He's not here!"

"Ja, where is he?"

"He went to get something… or that's what he said a couple hours ago…"

"WHAT?"

Feliciano nodded, "si, he said that it was important that we leave the kitchen alone and not come down until around ten minutes ago. Germany was kind of reluctant, but Mr. Austria insisted."

Gilbert rubbed his terribly bitten neck and frowned, "how did Hungary get in?"

"I don't know. I just got up when Germany left the bed."

Gilbert smirked, "so… you and West…?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you guys…have some intercourse?"

Feliciano grinned, "si! Germany is so strong, especially when he is working really hard!"

"Yeah, that's my bruder. Working hard and laying down the Italians."

"Huh, has Germany been with other people? He told me last night was his first time…"

Gilbert choked on his breath. "WHAT? REALLY? Oh man, wow… West…"

"Si, he said that he was nervous, but it's okay because I helped him and he was so happy and I could tell because when he gets happy he gets that look in his eyes and he starts to blush and say silly things that make me laugh. You know laughing is good for the heart." Feliciano started to stir things into the pasta and continued on, "yeah, and then he started to get this new look in his face and I don't know what it was about, but I liked it quite a bit so I laid down under him and he was panting really hard and started to say some more of those things and~"

"ITALY! DON'T TALK ABOUT THOSE THINGS WITH BRUDER!" Germany ran in and blushed furiously as he went straight to the fridge.

"So West, that's pretty~"

"Bruder, I don't talk about Roderich fucking you on my kitchen floor so don't you dare start rubbing my relationship in my face… and clean up the floor."

Gilbert looked at the sticky, messed up floor and the toppled chairs and shrugged, "seems clean to me. Anyway, those pancakes; I would kind of like them soon. I'm starving."

"Nein."

"What? Come on! First I go to tell you that I'm proud of you and then you pull this crap on me? Denying me pancakes? What is this? This is not the bruder I raised!"

Germany walked up to him angrily and held up a vial, "bruder, what is this?"

"A thing."

"What _kind_ of thing?"

"A bottle-y thing."

"…Bruder, did you happen to drug a couple of guests at my dinner table last night?"

"…uh… yeah, it was awesome too. You're welcome!"

Germany grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and started to carry him out of the room, "Feliciano? I'll be just a minute."

"Take your time Germany!"

Germany nodded and carried Gilbert all the way to the front door. He opened it and shoved Gilbert through.

"WHAT THE HELL WEST! DO I LOOK CLOTHED TO YOU?"

"Gilbert, I don't care whether you are streaking or in one of Alfred's overstuffed coats. You are going over to Roderich's and admitting your feelings or you are not getting back into this house again. Do we have an understanding?"

"Nein, I want pants~"

"NEIN! GO TO HIS HOUSE OR FIND CLOTHES ELSEWHERE!"

"AT LEAST GIVE ME MY PHONE OR KEYS!"

"NEIN THEN YOU WILL CALL FRANCE OR SPAIN!"

"WELL MAYBE THEY ARE AWESOME AND WOULD HELP ME!"

"GET TO RODERICH'S HOUSE OR ElSE!"

"Oh mon ami, pimping out your own brother… my, my… what a way to keep your economy up…" France walked up the steps and Gilbert grinned.

"Francis! Awesome! Hey, I need you to run and get me some pants, preferably not yours because there's your shitty semen all over them."

Germany glared at the Frenchman, "I'm not pimping him to anyone. I'm trying to get him to get on with his life. If he would have done as I had asked a few days ago then it wouldn't have gotten this bad."

"Je vois… je vois… So… this pimping… you would not happen to have other nations that I could choose from. Gilbert is… bon… mais I like someone a little less… self obsessed…"

Germany shook his head and headed inside and Gilbert pulled France to a stop from following in the man's wake. "France, what the hell? I need pants!"

"Oui, but I have some business with L'Allemange and you seem to be doing okay… although a little more enthusiasm in the vital regions would be appreciated." France grinned more, "you go have fun with L'Autrich. Tell him that I cannot wait until this Thursday, I have already made a trop bon cake that I'm sure he will like."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gilbert watched as the nation walked up the steps and practically skipped into the house. He turned and started down the driveway when France came back out.

"MON AMI! I have something you can wear!"

"DANKE GOTT! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO RUN ALL THE WAY THERE NUDE!"

France walked over to his car and pulled out a box. "Here. It was for Angleterre, but he will not wear it. Such a mean country… Anyway, no need to return this to me. I will be happy to find out that another person is enjoying some French designs again. Alfred has been trying to one up my designs for ages and people actually like them for some reason…" With that, the Frenchman turned and started to run back up to the house. Gilbert opened the box and winced.

Oh yeah… this was not his day…

"SPECS!"

He continued to pound on the door in a panic (not a panic, he was not desperate or anything). "SPECS! OPEN THE DOOR!"

A latch sliding out of place announced the tired Austrian. Roderich looked out of his house with bleary eyes and froze in place; rubbing his eyes some more and staring at him in shock. "Gilbert…?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me in. I've been running the whole way here." Gilbert shoved his way past the Austrian and relaxed as he got out of view of Switzerland's aim from outdoors. Roderich shut the door and continued to gape at him.

"What on Earth are you wearing?"

"A maid outfit."

"Warum?"

"Because I like the breeze Specs, why do you think!"

Roderich shook his head, "Gilbert… do I even want to~"

"I wanna know why I woke up completely nude tied up to West's kitchen table and chairs!"

Roderich shrugged, "I don't pretend to know what things you're into. This," he gestured at the outfit, "is a prime example of that."

"Nice Specs. No, I wanna know what the hell I am to you!"

Roderich stared at him blankly, "you're a Prussian."

A full minute of silence went by as Gilbert stared in disbelief.

"Roddy… that was probably the most idiotic thing I have ever heard in my life… Nein, I want to know what I mean to you."

Roderich yawned a bit, "what makes you think there is something special about our association?"

"Probably the fact that I'm the reason that all your marriages fail, that I'm always finding beer in your refrigerator when I know neither you or your visitors drink it, the fact that you never kick me out when I grab for your vital regions, and last night."

"…I see…" Roderich shuffled a bit and his face was slightly red. "…Gilbert would you like some other clothing… the maid outfit is a bit… inappropriate."

Now's around the time that three things caught Gilbert's attention. One: Roderich was only wearing a bathrobe. There was absolutely nothing underneath it (unless he was wearing underwear, but Gilbert doubted that). Two: Roderich was nervous about something and was trying to dodge it. Three: Roderich was turned on by the maid outfit and was trying to get him to stop.

Holy crap, he was making Roderich turned on.

"Why? I'm pretty comfy. See this outfit actually is quite breezy." He bent over so that Roderich got a good view of his naked ass, "there's actually nothing under this really and~"

"Gilbert, stand up this instant."

"Hmm? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He hurried over and made sure to brush the silk fabric against the bathrobe clad Austrian. "Do you need to lay down?"

"Gilbert, you're in my personal space."

"Hmm? I know, you're not feeling well. Geez, you want me to take of~"

Roderich was blushing like mad and fighting against his worried grasp on his arms. "Gilbert, this is not appropriate!"

"What's wrong? Got a problem down under?"

Roderich froze as Gilbert kissed his neck and trailed his attention down his chest and started to part the robe. "Gilbert…stop…"

"Nein, I came to hear you admit that you like me and I'm not leaving til I hear it… even if I have to stand here in this outfit to get you to admit it."

Roderich's knees for some odd ass awesome reason decided to give in and Gilbert caught him before he fell to the ground. "Nice… Shall we continue this upstairs?"

"…Ja…"

That was all he needed to hear.

"Harder!"

"Gilbert…I thought you said you were the fucker?"

"Shush! I'm still the fucker in this relationship!" Roderich raised a brow and looked down at where his penis was inside the Prussian. "HEY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I WAS NOT THE FUCKEE BEFORE YOU! I WAS THE CHAMP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR DICK IS AWESOME….well, maybe it is a little…" He grinned.

"Gilbert, shut up."

"Ich liebe dich Roddykins."

"…Ja, ich liebe dich auch, Preussen. Dummkopf."

Gilbert grinned even more and pulled the Austrian down to kiss him deeply. "I know. I'm too awesome not to love."

France laughed as Germany explained, "I should have known that you would be too weak to do it! I'm glad your brother was here to help you!"

"Don't leave crap lying around my house!"

"Come on1 You should be grateful! You and L'Italie have gotten to experience something of beauty! What wonder! What joy! Oui, l'amour is something to thank Mon Dieu for. When he is not helping me win wars, he is helping others experience the joys of love. You're welcome, Allemange. You're welcome."

Germany glared at him and Italy took the chance to run in and hug the Frenchman in welcome.


End file.
